FANTASYs
by StrawberryKiwiXxDontJudgexX
Summary: Warning - many OC's & ANIME ZONE XD A girls music group from America comes back to their hometown, Japan . Girls meet Boys will there be romance brewing or Idk just read the story I dont know how to write a summary Oh yeah , yesh there going to be Kutau cx And many other OC couples X3 buts also stuff. Read to find out X3 & Review whatchu think Koi ?


**Ello people ! My first story TEEHEE , hope yaw like it , PLZ review whatchu think about it ! I wanna read reviewys cx Oh yeah this just gonna be mixed with many animes soo wheves, idk what anime catalogs it should be in . SO ENJOYs ! X3 **

It been eight years since she left, it been eight years since they meet, it been eight years since that song was sang. She been away for eight years in America training, and now she's back..

**Airport**

"Utau, Yuki say hello to Japan." a blue haired girl said, as she put on her sunglasses and took her bags off the plane.

"Just as I expected. " Yuki , the girl with pink hair said happily, "Eh Rizumi, don't you think we might also be famous in Japan too ?" Utau, the blonde haired girl asked. "EHHH ITS FANTASYs! " Yelled a fan. "There you go having to jinx it again, Utau. " Rizumi sweat dropped. "Never mind that, WE GOT'TA RUN !" Yuki yelled and the three girls started running out the airport with a mob of screaming fans on their tracks. Luckily they managed to run into a Taxi car.

**Taxi**

"Oh God, UTAU WHATS WRONG WITH YOU ! " Rizumi yelled. "Ehh sorry Rizumi-chan." Utau leaned back in the seat and smiled , "I never though our songs would have reached all the way to here. " Yuki added.

" Hmhp, yeah me too." Rizumi smiled a little, " Hey what was that company we're going to work for ?"

"I think is was called, Pretty Top? " Utau answered.

"Alright then. Mr. Taxi driver, to Pretty Top pretty please." Yuki told the driver. "Okay miss." reply the Taxi man.

**At Pretty Top ~**

" OI KUKAI, JUN ! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! " Yelled a Dark blue hair boy. "Hey its not our fault we have to judge the FANTASYs girls, to see if there good enough for the company." said Kukai , the amber brown haired boy. "Hey look at the bright side, they're pretty hot, you know. " Jun, the red haired boy smiled. " ~~~~~ sigh ~~~~~ " the guys sighed at memory when they saw FANTASYs poster. "Fine , fine. But what talking them so long, they were supposed to show up like 10 minutes ago. " said Hiito, the dark blue haired boy.

" Sorry we're late boys. " The three boys turned their attention to the door way revving three girls with black shades on. One with two blonde twin tails, another one with long blue hair and the last girl had short pink curly hair. "Who might you girls be ?" Asked Kukai. As the three girl took off their sunglasses the guys started to blush for some strange reason.

" FANTASYs !" all the boys said at once. "Wow you girls are prettier in person." hiito said with his signature smile, and the girls blushed. " Cough* Cough* Lets hear what'chu girls got then , shall we ?" Jun asked calmly. " Yeah, and then we can show the girls around. " Kukai winked at one practical girl, Utau, and she blushed.

" Alright , lets do this ! Utau Yuki ?" Rizumi said, and the girls nodded.

" _**Prizm Change-ii ! **_" The girls said , and their outfits appeared on them instead of their regular clothes. The three girls were wearing a pure white dress that reached to there thighs and had a ribbon around their waist that matched the color of their hair. Rizumi hair was now in two long twin tails , Utau's twin tails are now in a side pony tail and Yuki curly hair are now in two short twin tails.

"Ready girls ?" Hiito asked , the girls nodded and went on the stage. And started to perform their latest song.

_**Perfect star - Perfect style ~**_ ( Watch watch?v=paO3dgKrvbw Just need to watch it)

PAAFEKUTO SUTAA x2

I still love KIMI no kotoba ga mada hanarenai no  
Ano hi ano basho de koori tsuita jikan ga  
Aenai mama dore kurai tatta no ka na kitto

Te wo nobashite mo mou todokanai

PAAFEKUTO SUTAA x2

Tabun ne KIMI wa honto wa sou subete PAAFEKUTO na SUTAA  
Tsukamenai kaze no you ni kiraku sou ni utsuru SUTAIRU

Ari no mama yuraganai you ni atozusari nante dekinai  
Ima mo taisetsu na ano FAIRU sotto kakaeta ano mama

I still love KIMI no kotoba ga mada hanarenai no  
Ano hi ano basho de koori tsuita jikan ga  
Aenai mama dore kurai tatta no ka na kitto  
Te wo nobashite mo mou todokanai  
Aa KIMI no kotoba ga mada hanarenai no  
Ano hi ano basho de koori tsuita jikan ga  
Aenai mama dore kurai tatta no ka na kitto  
Te wo nobashite mo mou todokanai

PAAFEKUTO SUTAA x2

Tabun ne KIMI wa honto wa sou subete PAAFEKUTO na SUTAA  
Tsukamenai kaze no you ni kiraku sou ni utsuru SUTAIRU

Ai no mae ni nayamanai you ni atomodori nante dekinai  
Ima mo taisetsu na ano FAIRU sotto kakaeta ano mama

I still love KIMI no kotoba ga mada hanarenai no  
Ano hi ano basho de koori tsuita jikan ga  
Aenai mama dore kurai tatta no ka na kitto  
Te wo nobashite mo mou todokanai  
Aa KIMI no kotoba ga mada hanarenai no  
Ano hi ano basho de koori tsuita jikan ga  
Aenai mama dore kurai tatta no ka na kitto  
Te wo nobashite mo mou todokanai

Aa KIMI no kotoba ga mada hanarenai no  
Ano hi ano basho de koori tsuita jikan ga  
Aenai mama dore kurai tatta no ka na kitto  
Te wo nobashite mo mou todokanai

PAAFEKUTO SUTAA x4

As the girls finished there song, the three boys was speechless.

"A .. " Hiito, "MA .. " Jun, "ZING .. " Kukai. Amazing was the only word they could say until something came into the room yelling.

" KSTARs what are you doing slacking off around here ?! You guys are late for school ! " Yelled the president of the company, _Asechi Kyouko. "HEY IT WAS YOUR FAULT FOR MAKING US JUDGE FANTASYs PERFORMACE !" The KSTARs boys yelled back. "Oh yeah I did made you guys do that... " The president looked over at the crying girls ? "Why are they crying ..? " she asked. _

_" You guys didn't wanted to judge us !" The girls fell to their knees crying. " No , no it's not like that !" The guys yelled and ran to their comfort. " Ugh. Boys are so dumb, this is why I am not getting married ." The president sighed, " Boys remember to take them to your school today , after school show them around the city. It been eight years since they were in America. " The president said. " AYE MA'AM !" The boys yelled at once and grabbed the girls hand and started running out the building to their High school. _ 'Wait have I seen this guy before ..? ' Rizumi though to herself as she looked at hiito , who was holding her hand.

_**Next on **__FANTASYs __Yoshi High ? MARs & Callings ? _


End file.
